There are a variety of conditions and diseases that impair the integrity and function of human joints. Among these joint conditions and diseases are arthroses, chondromalacia patella, isolated chondral defect, juvenile idiopathic arthritis, ligamentous deficiency arthroses, osteoarthritis (degenerative arthritis or degenerative joint disease), osteonecrosis, osteochondritis dissecans, patellar instability, post-ligamentous injury arthritis, post-meniscectomy arthritis, post-meniscectomy arthroses, post-traumatic arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and septic arthritis. The incidence of arthritides alone in the United States exceeds 20%, with higher rates among women as compared to men. Treatment of joint conditions and diseases includes surgery and the administration of therapeutic agents. However, none of these treatments ameliorate all of the joint conditions and diseases.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method for ameliorating joint conditions and diseases.